


Quitting the Game

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marlana - Freeform, Mentions of Violence, Mob AU, Retired Mob AU, Retired Mobsters hiding out in the suburbs, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, the heads of the Lecter and Verger crime-families disappeared without a trace. An unknown person took over in their place, uniting the two gangs. A feat no one had though possible, until two years later he too disappeared... </p><p>Marlana Mob AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cugine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I thought: why not post it?  
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Marbella Hotel, Baltimore, 7 years ago._

‘So, do they always send a girl to deal with sensitive matters like this?’ The leggy brunette asked, swirling whiskey around in a crystal tumbler. She looked completely at home in the lavish hotel restaurant. Her tailored suit fitting her body perfectly, her eyeliner sharp and her lipstick an alarming shade of red. One of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows was raised in question, a somewhat mocking expression on her face.

‘They do when the other party sends a girl as well.’ Alana said, imitating the brunette’s smirk, sliding into the seat opposite to her. ‘Men can’t be trusted around you, Ms. Verger.’

‘And yet I am perfectly capable to behave myself around men.’ Margot smiled, looking the other woman up and down, smiling appreciatively. Alana had chosen to wear a tight red dress, her long dark hair stylishly done up, exposing her throat. It was as much a display of power as it was elegant.

‘I am well aware.’ Alana laughed. She turned to the waitress. ‘Whatever beer you have on tap will be fine, thank you.’ Alana smiled sweetly, sending the waitress on her way.

‘I would have pegged you as a wine drinker.’ Margot said, sounding amused. Looking at Alana with renewed interest.

‘You would have been wrong. I appreciate beer more than wine.’ Alana smiled serenely, crossing her legs underneath the table, her high heel clad foot brushing lightly against Margot’s calf.

Margot’s eyebrow quirked slightly, taking another sip of her whiskey. ‘So who can’t be trusted around you, doctor Bloom?’

‘Oh, no one can be trusted around me and I can’t be trusted around anyone. Didn’t you know that?’ Alana smiled, thanking the waitress as she received her beer.

Margot smiled, she had, of course, known that. Alana was a collector of secrets, and with her looks and brains, no one stood a chance against her. Alana knew everything about everybody, yet no one really seemed to know the illustrious doctor Bloom. Not even her powerful employer know much more about her than her name.

‘I’d hate to rush this very pleasant conversation.’ Margot said, putting her glass down. ‘But we have business to attend to.’

‘I never mix business with pleasure, Ms. Verger.’ Alana said. ‘We’re in a restaurant, let’s have dinner first, then we can discuss work.’

‘As you wish. Doing business at the dinner table is vulgar anyway. Something our male colleagues would do.’

‘That is because our male colleagues wouldn’t be able to have a polite conversation like the one we are having now for longer than a minute without taking pulling their weapons.’

Margot laughed. ‘How very true. Speaking about weapons, you aren’t armed are you? I’d _hate_ to have to search you.’

Alana laughed, showing her hands. ‘I can’t really hide anything up this dress.’ She said. ‘Besides, this is just pleasant conversation, no need for a weapon. I assume you extended me the same curtesy.’

Margot shrugged, pulling a switchblade from her pocket. ‘Except for this I am unarmed.’ She said, putting it between them on the table.

Alana nodded and waved over the waitress, asking for two menus.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they perused their menus. Their knees bumping more than incidentally. Neither of them commenting on it.

After they placed their orders, Margot opting for a steak while Alana chose salmon, they went from silently staring at their menus to silently staring at each other.

Alana had to admit that Mason Verger’s twin sister was a lot more pleasant to look at than he himself was. Her manners were a lot better too.

‘So how _is_ Mason?’ Alana asked. ‘I heard her recovered quite well from that bullet he took to the face.’

‘He’s doing well. But recovery from such a wound is a slow process. It leaves me with more freedom to take care of business.’ Margot shrugged non-comitically.

‘Tell him Hannibal Lector gives his best. And that he won’t be so lucky a second time.’ Alana said, delivering the thinly veiled threat with a smile.

Margot snorted, a noise Alana had never expected the elegant woman across from her to make. And she hated that she couldn’t stop the smile that broke across her face in response.

‘Oh, he’d love that.’ Margot smiled. ‘I’d expect he’d even send Hannibal a thank-you gift in return. He recently rewatched the Godfather, expect something similar.’

‘Your brother is very theatrical.’ Alana smiled.

‘From what I’ve heard, so is your boss. Which is probably why they send us in their stead. Less blood to clean up this way.’

‘Well that, and the fact that we attract less attention than the city’s two biggest crime-lords sitting across the table from each other in a dimly lit hotel restaurant.’ Alana said.

‘We,’ Margot said, reaching out to touch Alana’s wrist. ‘are just two women out on a date.’

‘So it’s a date now?’ Alana asked, not pulling her hand away from Margot’s touch.

‘I thought that’s what you wanted. Business and pleasure and all that.’ Margot smirked.

‘Oh, I am not complaining.’ Alana smiled. ‘But my employer would be very cross with me. You _are_ the enemy after all.’

‘We don’t have to be friends to enjoy each other’s company.’ Margot smiled, scratching her blunt nails lightly up the inside of Alana’s arm.

‘No we don’t.’ Alana said amusedly. ‘But might I suggest a different course of action?’

Margot tilted her head questioningly, her smile never wavering. ‘And what would that be doctor Bloom?’

‘We stop being enemies.’ Alana said matter-of-factly.

Margot laughed, a deep throaty sound. Alana wondered briefly what other sounds she could coax past her ‘date’s’ painted red lips.

‘And how would we accomplish that?’ Margot said, leaning back in her chair, staring expectantly at Alana.

‘We combine our forces. You and me.’

Margot smiled. ‘I don’t think either of our employers would be happy to hear that.’ She said, taking a large swallow of her drink.

‘Would it surprise you if I told you I didn’t care?’

‘Not one bit.’ Margot smiled. ‘I assume you have a plan, as you are so boldly talking about betraying our families out in the open, where anyone could overhear.’

Alana’s red lips curled up in a smile. ‘If my sources are correct, and they always are, you and I occupy the same position in our separate organizations. So you and I both know everything there is to know. And the best part is that no one knows that we know. We are constantly overlooked, which leaves us in the perfect position to take over if something were to _happen_ to our bosses.’ Alana said, her icy blue eyes staring into Margot’s green ones.

‘This is a dangerous game you are playing doctor Bloom. What is to stop me from calling my brother right now? He would gladly relay the information that you, Hannibal’s most trusted ally, are planning to kill him and take over his empire.’

Alana looked unfazed by this threat, taking a bite of her fish before answering. ‘Because you and your brother are not on the best of terms as of late. Not that your relationship has ever been great. He doesn’t respect you, he never lets you do anything more than play hostess. Hence you showing your face here. But the most important reason why you won’t tell him is because you tried to kill him, a fact you masterfully covered up by blaming Hannibal.’

A momentary look of panic crossed Margot’s face. No one knew that it was her that had taken a shot at her brother months ago. She had no idea how Alana had found out, but then again, secrets were Alana’s business.

‘Relax. I am not here to tattle on you. I am here to offer a partnership. A mutually beneficial one. This ongoing turf war between our bosses has left both sides weak. And for what? You and I both know that this war is just a simple pissing contest. Both sides are losing men and funds faster than Will Graham adopts a new dog.’

Margot looked at her in confusion.

‘Sorry, inside joke.’ Alana explained. ‘Anyway, Hannibal and Mason are vulnerable, it is the opportune time for a hostile takeover. We could dispose of our bosses and take over without anyone being the wiser. If you are interested, I can tell you the how and the when. Together we could rule this city.’

Margot felt the corners of her lips tug into a smile. ‘It is certainly an interesting proposition, Alana.’ Margot said, the doctor’s first name crossing her lips for the first time, liking the way it flowed off her tongue. ‘But we just met. How could I possible trust you enough to do this with you?’

‘You seem to be well on your way to getting to know me, Margot.’ Alana smirked, caressing Margot’s bare foot that had somehow found its way into her lap over the course of dinner.

Margot smiled wickedly. ‘I have a room upstairs. Why don’t we get to know each other a little better there? It’s more _private_.’

‘I’d certainly be amendable to that.’ Alana smiled, pushing her half eaten dinner away from her.

‘Great. We’ll talk it over upstairs.’ Margot smiled back, throwing a couple of bills on the table before sliding back into her heels. Standing up to offer Alana her hand. ‘The entrance is over there.’ She gestured to the elevator, half hidden behind a curtain and a large potted plant.

‘So business _and_ pleasure then.’ Alana said coyly.

‘Pleasure first.’ Margot smiled, stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for her floor, before pushing Alana against the back panel, lips hovering just above the other woman’s. So close she could feel the hot puffs of air warm her lips.

‘Pleasure first.’ Alana repeated, closing the distance between them as the doors slid closed.

The kiss was hungry and demanding. Tongues were probing and teeth were nipping.

Alana moaned as Margot pressed her knee up between her thighs, the silky fabric of her dress forming only a thin barrier.

‘I like that sound.’ Margot smirked. ‘Make it again.’

‘Once you earn it maybe.’ Alana smiled, softly pushing Margot off of her, holding her at arm’s length. ‘This is your floor.’ Alana laughed as she took in Margot’s slight pout.

‘Do you have something against sex in elevators?’ Margot said challengingly.

‘Not at all. But I am _much_ better in bed, believe me.’ Alana said, grabbing the lapels of Margot’s suit jacket and pulling her out of the elevator with her. ‘So which one is yours?’ She asked, looking at the numbered doors in the hallway.

‘Whichever one you want. The whole floor is mine.’ Margot whispered hotly in Alana’s ear.

‘Good.’ Alana smiled.

‘So do you want a view, a king-sized bed or a Jacuzzi?’ Margot asked, kissing down Alana’s throat.

‘Is all three an option?’ Alana sighed, desperately trying to keep from moaning as Margot sucked on her pulse point. She wouldn’t give Margot the satisfaction of making her moan a second time before she herself coaxed the sweet sound from Margot’s painted lips. The paint of which was now mostly smeared on Alana’s own lips and neck.

‘Of course.’ Margot smiled. ‘I may not like my brother, but he doesn’t skimp on hotel rooms.’ She turned Alana around and marched her to the end of the hallway, pausing momentarily as she unlocked room 1108 with her key card.

‘That _is_ a great view.’ Alana said, looking at the Baltimore skyline through the room’s floor to ceiling windows. ‘Too bad you won’t get to see it.’ She smirked, attacking Margot’s mouth with her own again, pushing her towards the large bed. But Margot had different plans.

‘The glass is bulletproof and the frame is brand new. Nothing is stopping me from pressing you against it and fucking you while the whole city watches.’ Margot said, a predatory look in her eyes as she turned Alana around and backed her up against the window.

The glass was cold against her skin. She gasped as Margot pulled down the zipper down and exposed more of her skin to the chill.

‘Good thing that I am not afraid of heights.’ Alana said, turning her head so she could see the city lights from the corner of her eye, Margot slowly pulling the dress from her shoulders with a single-minded concentration.

‘Do I at least get something to look at? You can see all the pretty lights behind me, I’d like to see something beautiful in return.’ She said coyly, already pulling Margot’s shirt from her trousers.

‘Fair is fair.’ Margot smirked, helping Alana take of her blazer and shirt. Her heels and trousers following soon afterwards, leaving her in a set of strappy black lingerie.

‘You are giving the skyline a run for its money.’ Alana smiled, running her eyes up Margot’s long legs, her taut stomach, her perfect breasts, coming to rest on her glistening green eyes.

‘Your turn doctor Bloom.’ Margot grinned.

Alana rolled her eyes at the use of her title. Pushing the dress that was hanging around the flare of her hips the rest of the way down, kicking it away.

Now it was Margot’s turn to stare. Alana was wearing a set of red lingerie that perfectly offset her pale skin. She took the pin out of her hair, the dark curls cascading down around her shoulders.

‘I don’t think I’ll see much of the skyline after all.’ Margot said, corner of her lip turning up into a half smile. Pressing her body flush against Alana’s, kissing her roughly.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ Alana panted as they broke apart for air.

‘You absolutely should.’ Margot said as she kissed her way down Alana’s throat, simultaneously unhooking her bra so she could direct her attention to the already stiff peaks of Alana’s breasts.

Alana moaned, giving up on her ridiculous notion to make Margot moan first. She was not about to stop Margot, she’d get her revenge later.

Margot was _very_ good at what she was doing, but it wasn’t enough for Alana. She tangled her hands in Margot’s curls, trying to direct her attention lower.

‘Getting impatient?’ Margot smiled, looking up at Alana through her thick lashes.

‘I was promised pleasure. And right now, you are just teasing.’

Margot smiled and grazed her teeth over Alana’s nipple one last time, moving steadily lower, swirling her tongue around Alana’s belly button. Making Alana moan once again.

‘I love the sounds you make.’ Margot said, hooking her fingers in Alana’s panties, pulling them down her legs.

‘Finally.’ Alana sighed as she could feel Margot’s hot breath on her throbbing center.

‘Tell me how you like it.’ Margot husked, pressing hot, openmouthed kisses to the inside of Alana’s thigh, hooking one leg over her shoulder.

‘I think you have a pretty good understanding of what I like.’ Alana smiled, throwing her head back as Margot’s mouth was finally where she wanted it.

‘God yes!’ She moaned, not caring about Margot’s smug grin as her ministrations were sending hot bolts of pleasure through her.

‘Fuck, Margot!’ She moaned as the other woman started a much faster paced rhythm than before.

Alana could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. And Margot could feel it too, enlisting the help of her fingers to coax Alana even higher.

Alana came with Margot’s name on her lips, sagging against the window, Margot holding her up by her hips, her face still buried between Alana’s thighs, lapping at her essence until Alana gently pushed her away.

‘Too sensitive.’ She muttered, her eyes half closed, the last waves of pleasure just subsiding.

‘But I was really looking forward to making you scream my name again. And again.’ She said smugly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

‘I am going to make you scream my name first. As soon as I can feel my legs again.’ Alana said, steading herself by placing her hands on Margot’s shoulders.

Margot smiled, picking Alana up like it was nothing.

‘What are you doing?’ Alana yelped, clinging to Margot.

‘I remember you saying something about you being better in bed. So I am taking you to bed.’

‘You have a very selective memory, Ms. Verger.’ Alana said as Margot gently laid her down on the bed.

Margot just winked and tossed her own bra over her shoulder. ‘I don’t betray my family for a mediocre lay, Alana.’

‘Mediocre?’ Alana gasped, mildly offended. ‘You’ll have to rethink that statement. Too bad you won’t be in the presence of mind to do so.’ She smirked as she flipped them over, Margot letting out the first of many moans that night.

* * *

_Guilford, Baltimore, Present Day._

‘Morgan! Morgan! Where are you?’ Alana yelled, grabbing a knife from the block on the kitchen counter.

‘Over here mommy!’ Her son said, laughingly walking into the kitchen, trying to keep his dog from eating the cookie he was holding.

‘Where did you get that? Alana said, looking pointedly at her son as she cut a tomato into pieces.

‘Nowhere.’ Morgan said, looking at the ground guiltily.

‘He got it from me.’ Margot said as she walked into the kitchen, pressing a quick kiss to Alana’s cheek, snatching a piece of tomato from the cutting board and popping it into her mouth.

‘Hey!’ Alana chastised, tapping Margot on her fingers. ‘Wait till dinner, it will be ready soon. Which is why I am not happy about you giving our son a cookie.’

‘Sorry.’ Margot smiled, pouring a beer for Alana and a glass of wine for herself. Staring sweetly at her wife as she held out the glass as a peace offering. ‘Won’t happen again.’

Alana huffed, begrudgingly accepting the glass. ‘Sure it won’t.’ She said, staring pointedly at her wife. After five years of marriage she knew that Margot would do exactly the same thing tomorrow.


	2. Associate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction of Jack Crawford and his quest to catch the illustrious Ghost. Also Alana and Margot's first day in the suburbs and how Margot almost shot someone over a casserole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, chapter two!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Organized Crime Unit Headquarters, Baltimore, Present Day._

Jack Crawford started his day the same way he had done for the past 10 years. Sipping from his cup of halfway decent coffee as he swiveled his chair around to stare at the pictures on his wall. The amount of pictures had greatly varied throughout to years, peaking around 7 years ago in the prime years of the city’s two most prominent crime families, the Lecters and the Vergers. At that point, he had over a hundred pictures on his wall solely dedicated to them. Mugshots of their members and suspected members, all connected with red strings.

Today, he had only three pictures. One mugshot showing the crazed smile of Mason Verger, his scarred face staring mockingly into the camera. They hadn’t been able to hold him long, his fancy lawyers getting him out on a technicality within a few hours. Next to his was a surveillance shot of Hannibal Lecter, they had never managed to catch him on anything so no mug shot. And then the third picture, situated between the two men, a big fat question mark.

It haunted him to this day that he had never managed to find the faceless leader who had gotten rid of both Lecter and Verger seven years ago. If that was indeed what had happened. There had never been any bodies recovered, a decent amount of blood, but no bodies.

The general consensus was that their escalating turf war had driven both men into hiding. Jack didn’t believe that for a second. Both men had been way too proud to go into hiding. No, they were both most certainly sleeping with the fishes. Someone had killed them off and merged their sizeable empires. Putting an end to their bloody feud.

After Verger and Lecter disappeared off the board of organized crime, Jack started to remove more and more pictures off his wall as one by one the highest ranking members of each group started turning up dead. It was clear that someone was clearing the ranks and replacing the old with the new. The problem was that he had never found the replacements nor who ordered them. Suddenly, the two most prominent organizations in the city stepped out of the spotlight and into the shadows. The entire upper layer of the mob was shrouded in mystery and anonymity. That went on for two years. The faceless leader had full control over all the criminals in the city. As the two gangs were no longer trying to kill each other, they got their drug and weapon trade much more efficiently and much less obviously.

Sure, they arrested a low level member every now and again. But they had no idea who they were working for, no descriptions, no names, not even an alias.

His team had started calling this faceless leader the Ghost as there was no trace of him. The name stuck. Zeller had once tried to replace the question mark with a crudely drawn picture of a ghost. Jack had just glared at him until he backed down.

He had chased the Ghost for two years, tracking down impossible leads, it was like he was trying to catch smoke. Just as he found what seemed to be a promising lead, an old member of Lecter’s gang, a man named Will Graham, the Ghost disappeared without a trace. One day he was there, the next he was gone. Word on the street was he got capped too, but Jack never believed that.

There was no fallout afterwards. When an organization that big becomes leaderless, there had to be some kind of fallout. But there was nothing, it was _too_ clean. Complete radio silence. It was like the whole gang had disappeared off the face of the earth.

And that’s why Jack was left with only three pictures. In the years that followed the Ghost’s disappearance his job had become significantly less demanding. Baltimore was a small city and there was some small time crews out there, dealing drugs and distributing weapons, but nothing as big as the Verger/Lecter’s. And he hadn’t given up on finding the person who had given him the slip all those years ago.

He finished his coffee and turned back around, opening the newest file on his desk. It seemed a new player had just arrived in Baltimore to take a chance on the city’s weak organized crime circuit.

‘Boss, we’ve found out when his next shipment is coming in.’ Zeller said, poking his head around the door of Jack’s office. Signaling that it was indeed time to let the past rest and focus on the present. The Dragon took precedence over the Ghost. For now.

* * *

_Same time on the other side of town._

‘I’ll be late tonight, honey.’ Alana said, pressing a quick kiss to her wife’s cheek, grabbing a piece of toast that just popped out of the toaster.

‘But I am making my world famous meatloaf!’ Margot said, sliding an egg onto Morgan’s plate.

Alana made a face at Morgan, who mirrored her disgusted expression. Immediately schooling his features into a sweet smile as Margot turned around, her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

‘I’ll be sad to miss it.’ Alana said, trying to keep a straight face. Morgan shoveling his breakfast into his mouth to keep from laughing.

‘I can save some for you to eat later.’ Margot said, pouring coffee into Alana’s travel mug. Ignoring Alana’s slightly pained expression. ‘Drive safely.’ She said, pecking Alana on the cheek in passing.

‘Always do.’ Alana smiled, kissing Morgan on the top of his head before she grabbed her keys off the counter, disappearing in a flurry of red through the front door. Their lives had changed _a lot_ in the last five years but Alana still looked beautiful in red.

‘You all ready for school?’ Margot asked Morgan, packing his lunch for him. Shooting Athena, their dog, a sharp look as she sniffed the floor around Morgan’s chair for scraps.

‘I just need to get Fluffy for show and tell.’ He smiled, throwing his bread crust at Athena, who immediately dove on top of it.

‘Morgan!’ Margot called after her sneaky son as he stormed up the stairs to get his stuffed bunny.

Before she could call her son out, her phone beeped, alerting her to a new text message. She checked it and grinned; she had business to attend to.

As she walked back from the corner where the bus had just picked Morgan up, she was stopped by Susan, their neighbor.

‘Oh! Margot! What a coincidence! Just the person I was hoping to see. Mark and I are throwing a barbecue this weekend and I wanted to invite you, your adorable son and you _wife._ ’

Margot fought the urge to roll her eyes and put on a fake smile instead. Susan always said ‘wife’ like she expected a medal for remembering that yes, she and Alana were indeed two women who were married to each other.

‘We’d _love_ to be there!’ Margot lied, truthfully she’d rather gouge her eyes out with a rusty spoon but in this neighborhood skipping a barbeque was the equivalent of first degree murder. So she had no choice. ‘I’ll get Alana to make her tuna salad!’

‘That would be perfect!’ Susan beamed. ‘I am still trying to get her to tell me her secret ingredient.’

‘I’m afraid she’ll take that to her grave.’ Margot smiled. The ‘secret ingredient’ in Alana’s tuna salad was that she added a teaspoon of chili flakes to a store-bought bowl of the stuff. The whole neighborhood was apparently unaware of any spices besides salt and pepper. ‘I’ll see you around Susan!’ Margot said, her fake smile immediately faltering as she turned around. Even after 5 years in the suburbs, every conversation with their neighbors left her with the urge to go shoot something.

She closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs to her study, pulling a laptop from a hidden compartment in her desk. Not even Alana knew it was there.

Margot cracked her knuckles and went to work. There was a new player in town and she didn’t like it.

* * *

_Guilford, Baltimore, Five years ago._

‘So are you going to carry me over the threshold?’ Alana smiled, throwing her arms around Margot’s neck, kissing her on the mouth.

‘It is custom.’ Margot smiled back, sweeping Alana of her feet and carrying her into their new house, not stopping after she crossed the threshold but continuing all the way up the stairs.

‘Margot.’ Alana laughed, clinging tighter to her wife. ‘We’re _way_ past the threshold dear.’

‘I know.’ Margot whispered hotly into her ear. ‘But I had the movers put in our bed first. And I could use your help breaking it in.’ She smirked.

‘Smooth Margot, very smooth.’ Alana said, gasping as Margot dumped her on the bed.

‘Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?’ Margot said as she saw Alana grab her hip. Immediately feeling a pang of guilt as she did every time Alana was in pain because of her. Alana had repeatedly told her that she was not to blame for what had happened, but that didn’t make Margot feel any less guilty.   

‘No, I am fine.’ Alana smiled softly. ‘Nothing to worry about.’ She said, the corners of her twitching into a wider smile, she slowly started to tug her shirt over her slightly swollen stomach, smiling seductively at Margot, who was still looking at her concernedly. ‘Margot, I am fine. I promise. Now do you want to break in our new bed in our new house or what?’ Alana smiled, throwing her shirt at Margot, hitting her square in the face.

‘Oh, it is on now doctor Bloom.’ Margot smirked as she pounced.

‘Berger. It’s Berger now sweetheart.’ Alana said, tucking a strand of her wife’s long, newly blonde hair behind her ear.

‘That is going to take some getting used to.’ Margot sighed. ‘Also was that the best name you could come up with?’

‘I know. It’s horrible. We’ll get used to it.’ Alana said, kissing Margot sweetly. ‘Just like we’ll get used to all the other pitfalls of suburbia.’

‘At least we’re together.’

‘And safe.’ Alana added. ‘All three of us are safe now.’ She said, putting a hand on her stomach, smiling warmly at Margot, who covered Alana’s hand with her own.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Margot said, touching Alana’s wedding ring with her own, enjoying the metal clang it made. ‘Now let’s get back to the bed breaking.’ Margot said.

‘Breaking in dear. ‘

‘No, I plan to break it.’ Margot smirked and unhooked Alana’s bra.

Just as they were about to actually _break_ the bed, the doorbell rang.

Margot scrambled and grabbed her gun off the nightstand.

‘Easy, it’s just the doorbell.’ Alana said, putting her hand on Margot’s, clicking the safety back on. ‘Let’s not scare the neighbors on our first day here. We should at least find out what they want before we start waving guns around.’ Alana said as she threw on one of Margot’s blouses that was poking out of a moving box, combing a hand through her hair.

Margot sighed and put on a shirt as well, walking down the stairs in front of Alana. She hid her gun behind her back, shielding Alana from view as she opened the door to reveal:

‘Hi! Sorry to bother you. Just wanted to stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood! I’m Susan Wyley, this is my husband Mark!’ The perky blonde said, her surly husband nodding his head.

No one could fake that amount of suburban-ness, it was clear these two were no threat so Alana discreetly took the gun from Margot’s hand and put it on the side table before sliding her arm around Margot’s waist, stepping into Susan and Mark’s view, resting her head against Margot’s shoulder.

‘Nice to meet you both.’ Alana said, ignoring the stunned look on Susan’s face and the interested one on Mark’s. ‘I’m Alana Berger and this is my wife, Margot.’

‘We weren’t interrupting were we?’ Mark said, taking in their bare legs and their overall messy appearance.

‘Mark!’ Susan hissed, elbowing her husband in the stomach, trying to hide her shock at the word _wife_ and failing miserably, trying to cover it up with more talking. ‘I made you a casserole, you can drop of the dish anytime. We live just across the street.’ Susan said, pointing over her shoulder.

 ‘Looks delicious!’ Margot smiled, taking the dish from Susan’s hands.

‘We’re having some people over later for a barbecue. You should stop by if you’re not too busy. You could meet the rest of the block.’ Mark said.

‘We’ll be there.’ Alana said before Margot could answer.

‘Great! See you then.’ Susan smiled, turning around, grabbing Mark by his arm to tug him away.

Alana bit her lip and closed the door. Margot still staring at the dish in her hands.

‘What the hell just happened?’ She asked, surprise and confusion etched into her face.

‘That, my dear, is a suburban neighborhood.’ Alana said, taking the dish of Margot’s hands, walking into the kitchen. ‘I hate casserole.’ Alana sighed, debating whether to throw it away now or put it in the fridge to throw away later.

‘We might need it. Neither of us can cook.’

Alana looked sadly at the dish in her hands, putting in the fridge for the time being. ‘We should probably take cooking classes, especially if we’re supposed to make something for everyone who moves into the neighbourhood. We already stick out like a sore thumb as it is.’

‘Is it the lesbian thing?’ Margot sighed. ‘Judging from Susan’s reaction they don’t have many of those around here.’

‘That, and our wardrobe, our car, our manners, our jobs. We are outsiders here. And we will attract unwanted attention.’

‘Maybe you should get bangs like Susan.’ Margot smiled, touching Alana’s hair sweetly.

‘Yeah, over my dead body. You get bangs. I look horrible with them.’

‘I already dyed my hair. It’s been tortured enough.’ Margot scoffed.

‘I like your hair.’ Alana smiled, twirling one of Margot’s curls around her fingers.

‘Then maybe we should trade in the designer suits and dresses for mom jeans?’ Margot smirked, pressing Alana back against the counter.

‘Do we have to?’ Alana pouted. ‘We aren’t even mothers yet.’

‘We will be soon.’ Margot said, putting her hands on Alana’s baby bump. ‘So,’ she started. ‘we have some time before we have to go to Susan’s barbecue. Want to go upstairs and finish what the doorbell so rudely interrupted earlier?’ She continued, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

‘Will you carry me upstairs again?’ Alana smiled, circling Margot’s neck with her arms.

‘If you promise to wear a tight dress that shows off your baby bump. That will _really_ get on their nerves.’

‘Of course.’ Alana smiled. ‘We’re retired, not declawed.’

‘Great.’ Margot smiled, gathering Alana up in her arms again, twirling her around. ‘We did it. We’ve successfully moved to the suburbs.’

‘Let’s see how that barbecue goes first. You have no idea what these people are like. You might end up shooting everyone. Talking about shooting, place collect your gun before you pass go and collect $200.’

‘What?’ Margot frowned, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Alana stared at her. ‘God, you really have a lot to learn. It’s from a board game. Monopoly. You have heard of that right?’

‘Yes, I think?’ Margot said, grabbing her gun before carrying Alana up the stairs.

‘We have a lot of work to do.’ Alana sighed. ‘Luckily I am an expert on all things suburban.’

‘You lived in the suburbs for one year when you were eleven. You know nothing.’ Margot smiled.

‘That is one year longer than you, dear. You don’t even know what Monopoly is.’

‘Why did we move here again? Couldn’t we just stay in the city?’

‘Because this is the last place they will look for us.’ Alana said, burying her face in Margot’s neck.

‘We’ll get used to it, I guess.’ Margot said, kicking their bedroom door closed behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think! I'd love feedback on this au as it is actually going to have plot and I don't do plot very well. Also is the style okay and all that stuff. 
> 
> Bonus: there are so many references in this chapter (and the last one too), that everyone who guesses one correct can name one of the suburban neighbors! Good luck with that!  
> (It has to be a reference I put it on purpose, there will probably be some accidental ones as well.)


	3. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana reports back to Hannibal, who has no clue about the dangerous plan she just set in motion. 
> 
> And Margot has a secret that is just as dangerous...

_Seven years ago, Lecter’s Headquarters, Baltimore._

‘Ah, Doctor Bloom.’ Hannibal said, staring at Alana with his cold eyes, a smile playing around his lips. ‘Did you get what I sent you for?’

‘Oh, did I ever.’ Alana smiled, seamlessly slipping into her work persona, strutting into Hannibal’s office like she hadn’t just made plans to kill him and take over his entire organization. She had always been a natural liar and between her slight stature and the fact that she was female, people rarely looked any further than her pretty face. It was truly a gift.

She handed Hannibal the USB stick she’d been sent to retrieve, Margot had handed it over quite willingly after their night together, it was part of their plan after all.

‘Did you and Ms. Verger play nice?’ Hannibal said, examining the thumb drive he had just been handed, slipping it into his pocket. Alana had of course taken a peek at the contents before handing it over. Information was her trade, and in this business, not having a backup could prove lethal.

‘You know Hannibal, you never told me she had a mouth on her.’ Alana smiled, remembering Margot’s mouth very well.

‘So a ‘no’ then.’ Hannibal said, pulling out a chair for Alana at his dining table. Running a cold finger over her bare shoulders as he swept her hair to one side. Alana repressed the urge to shudder.

‘I didn’t say that.’ Alana smirked.

‘So I do not have to give Mason a call to tell him his dear sister has passed?’ Hannibal said, his hands were still on her shoulders, entirely too close to her neck for Alana’s comfort. It was no secret where Hannibal’s nickname ‘the Ripper’ had come from. For such a lean man, he had a remarkable strength about him and no qualms about using it on people he deemed ‘rude’.

‘No you do not. She cooperated willingly once I told her what was at stake.’

‘Shame. I would have loved to make Mason miserable.’ Hannibal said, finally releasing her shoulders and sitting down at the head of the table. Hannibal had the strange habit of holding meetings at his dinner table, presenting his guests with outlandish meals as they talked. So Alana wasn’t surprised when Hannibal clapped his hands and a man in a chef’s smock came through the door carrying a tray.

He wordlessly put the plates in front of them, pouring Hannibal a glass of wine, waiting for his approval. Hannibal nodded and the cook poured him a full glass, attempting to do the same for Alana, but Hannibal stopped him.

‘A beer for the good Doctor, please.’ He said.

‘You remembered.’ Alana smiled.

‘It would be rude not to, I always keep my guests’ preferences in mind while serving dinner.’

‘I am glad, this looks delicious.’ It did look good, even if Alana wasn’t really hungry, it would be rude to not eat. And Hannibal didn’t like rude people.

They waited for the cook to return with Alana’s drink.

‘To a job well done.’ Hannibal said, holding up his glass for a toast with Alana.

They ate with only stilted conversation. Hannibal diverting his focus away from business and to the food.

‘I always love your dinners Hannibal, but there is something we need to discuss. Ms. Verger let it slip that Mason is quite enraged with you. His actions have been sloppy of late, even sloppier than usual. He will make a mistake, and it will happen sooner rather than later. So, I know you are not one to make rash decisions, but I urge to wait patiently.’

Hannibal took another sip of his wine, smiling at Alana. ‘Wait patiently indeed. What would I do without your advice?’ He said, Alana detecting a hint of what she might call sarcasm, if Hannibal Lecter would use something as banal as that.

‘You’d have to find another fixer willing to put up with your eccentricities, Hannibal.’ Alana smiled over her glass of beer. ‘I don’t know many who would walk into Verger territory with a message from you. And I know them all.’

‘You’re right, of course. Not many would, that is why I am grateful to have found you on my side.’

‘I am only on my own side.’ Alana smiled, watching the corners of Hannibal’s mouth turn up at her usual phrase. She was currently working for Hannibal, but she was first and foremost a freelancer. Working on commission for whoever had need of her services.

‘So you are. It must be exhausting. Always fending for yourself, no support to fall back on if things go sideways. Not to mention the trust issues you face. If you sell your services to the highest bidder, how can anyone really trust you? How can you trust anyone?’

‘It is not like you trust all that many people yourself, Hannibal.’ Alana said with a calm smile.

‘But there are people who trust me. Implicitly.’

‘Fear is not the same as trust.’

‘No, but it is just as powerful. If I trust you, you have nothing to fear from me.’ Hannibal said, a predatory smile playing around his thin lips. Someone less familiar with his mannerisms would misconstrue his words as a warning, or even a threat. Not Alana.

‘And you give your trust sparingly. As you should.’ Alana smiled, moving to get up. ‘I thank you for dinner and the pleasant conversation.’

‘Other business to attend to?’ Hannibal said, standing up as well, always the gentleman.

‘There are always problems the rich and powerful need fixed, and I am the one to fix them.’ She smiled, walking through the door, standing up on her toes to kiss Hannibal on the cheek, two of his guards pointedly looking away. ‘If you need my services again, you know where to find me.’

Hannibal nodded, before disappearing back into the room. She smiled at the two guards as she made her way down the hallway, putting an extra swing in her hips.

She could feel their eyes burning on her back. People were always wary around her, if they knew who she was, that is. Aside from Hannibal himself and a few of his close lieutenants, nobody knew who she was in this part of town, what she did. The guards she just passed probably thought she was some woman Hannibal was sleeping with. And that was exactly what she had wanted them to think keep thinking. She didn’t kiss Hannibal on the cheek for no reason. She needed them to disregard her as a threat. Being a woman in a male dominated environment usually did the trick. No one suspected her, the guards had stopped frisking her as she entered months ago. Assuming the tight dresses and form fitting suits couldn’t possible hide a weapon. That was going to cost them dearly.

* * *

_Guilford, Baltimore, Present day._

Margot tensed as she heard the front door open, her hand reaching for a gun that wasn’t there. After all these years, her first impulse was still to grab her weapon. Which she hadn’t touched in five years and hadn’t fired for even longer.

Once they moved to the suburbs, and once they were certain no one was after them, Alana had asked her to get rid of at least half of the weapons she had strategically hidden around the house. They no longer had a need for them, and with a baby on the way, having weapons just laying around could prove catastrophic. So Margot had obliged and got rid of most of their guns, keeping one revolver in a gun safe hidden in their bedroom. Just in case. But the impulse to reach for it hadn’t left, and after everything they had seen, it wasn’t that strange.

Margot listened carefully, trying to make out who had just come through the door. She relaxed slightly as she didn’t hear Athena bark. Their dog was trained to bark at anyone who wasn’t them. So that meant that it was either Alana or Morgan who had just come in. And seeing as Morgan was at school, it was most likely Alana.

She looked at the clock and frowned, there was no reason for Alana to be home at this time. She closed her laptop, putting it back in the drawer’s secret compartment. She hated keeping secrets from Alana, but she hated disappointing her more.

Alana walked into their home office, typing furiously on her phone, only looking up when Margot cleared her throat. Alana was visibly surprised to find her wife sitting behind the desk.

‘What are you still doing home?’ She asked, shoving the phone into her pocket.

‘I decided to work from home this morning.’ Margot smiled, pointing at the stack of files on her desk. Not the work she was referring to, but Alana didn’t need to know that. ‘I thought you said you’d be late tonight, or was that just an excuse to get out of eating my cooking?’ Margot teased.

‘I’d never do that.’ Alana smiled, opening the file cabinet in the corner. ‘I just forgot to bring these to work with me.’ She continued, holding up a manila folder. ‘I’ll sadly still be late tonight. Give Morgan a kiss for me.’ Alana said, pressing a quick kiss to Margot’s temple. Even now, the small signs of affection made Margot feel warm and loved inside. Which made her feel even worse about keeping her secret.

Suddenly she remembered something.

‘Alana wait, before I forget, Susan invited us to another barbecue this weekend.’

‘Ugh’ Alana groaned, turning back around. ‘What is with all the barbecues around here? This city block alone is responsible for at least 5% of the city’s carbon emission. Just by barbecuing.’

‘She wants you to make your tuna salad.’ Margot grinned.

Alana sighed. ‘I couldn’t even make an omelet five years ago, and even then I knew there were more spices than salt and pepper. No wonder they drown everything in ketchup. Anyway, after this wonderful news, it is time for me to return to work. See you tonight!’

‘I’ll save you some meatloaf!’ Margot smirked.

‘You do that.’ Alana said, blowing Margot a kiss before she disappeared through the door.

Margot waited till she heard the front door close before she pulled out her laptop again. Alana had interrupted a very important conversation.

She opened the chat screen, noticing several missed messaged from Jamie.

\- ‘You there darling?’

\- ‘Sorry for that.’ Margot typed. ‘Alana walked in.’

\- ‘Ah, and you want to keep this little tête- à- tête between us.’

\- ‘I promised her, Jamie. After everything, I owe it to her.’

\- ‘So why are we talking?’ Jamie typed, attaching a winky emoticon.

Margot rolled her eyes. Jamie was impossible to work with sometimes. Most of the time actually. Everything she said could be considered a double entendre. But if she wanted intel, Jamie was the one to ask.

\- ‘You know why. Someone is trying to move in on my home turf and I don’t like it.’

\- ‘It stopped being yours when you moved to the suburbs and left us in charge of the “business”.’ Another winky emoticon.

\- ‘Stop being you for a second and tell me what else you found out about the Red Dragon.’

\- ‘Not much. We have been shadowing him, but he hasn’t made contact with anyone of any import yet. If the police wasn’t all over him I would almost think he was just a normal guy.’

\- ‘He will make a move soon, get a foot on the ground here in the States, open the path for his forgeries.’

\- ‘Don’t you just love guys who stick with what they know? These days gangs try to have it all. Drugs, weapons, women. Not this guy. No, the Great Red Dragon deals exclusively in stolen art and artifacts. I forger after my own heart.’

\- ‘Yes, very admirable. Too bad he is trying to take over your job Jamie.’

\- ‘I know. It’s a shame. Besides, my forgeries are way better. I heard he just had a shipment come in from our sources in the BPD. He has to sell them to someone. So he must have a buyer lined up, I’ll find him.’

\- ‘Call me when you do. I don’t like this. He could complicate things.’

\- ‘You don’t mean “call” call right? Although I would love to her your voice.’

\- ‘Just contact me like usual. Alana will know if you call.’

\- ‘Don’t tell her I said ‘hi’ then that kind of defeats the purpose of our secret chat sessions. But at least give Morgan a hug from me and Rose. He must be so big now, we haven’t seen him since he was a baby. You really should invite us over one of these days.’

\- ‘He doesn’t remember who you are.’

\- ‘What do you mean he doesn’t remember who we are? Don’t you tell him about his Auntie Jamie and his Auntie Rose? I’m hurt Margot.’

\- ‘Why try to keep the past in the past and to not expose ourselves. Crawford hasn’t given up on finding ‘the Ghost’ yet. It could blow our cover. We can’t put Morgan in danger like that. You know that’s why we can’t make contact, Jamie.’

\- ‘But you just couldn’t help yourself, now could you? So now the past is no longer the past.’

\- ‘These are extenuating circumstances, and even this doesn’t warrant the dangers of a face to face visit.’

\- ‘We don’t have to talk shop, can’t two women just visit their old friends and their godson?’

\- ‘He is not your godson.’

\- ‘And I am still bitter about that. We can pretend to be normal, Rose is basically one of your suburban housewives anyway since she met her husband.’

\- ‘Rose got married? To a _man_?’ Margot typed, this was news.

\- ‘It’s just a scam. She is using him as a cover, and for access. You know Rose doesn’t swing that way.’

Margot did know that, very well.

\- ‘I can’t believe she got married and didn’t tell us. She didn’t even send a card.’

\- ‘You can’t have it both ways, darling. We all have double lives and covers to keep. But I don’t see the harm in having drinks some time. We are four women with no connection to the crime world at all. Even Crawford won’t be able to put it together.’

\- ‘I’ll bring it up with Alana, it would be nice to see you again. Not sure Alana will go for it. She is trying very hard to leave all of this behind and having you two show up will make that impossible.’

\- ‘She’ll understand. She still writes us a Christmas card every year. And is meeting face to face really so different?’

\- ‘I’ll give it a try. And you can just say you miss me, Jamie.’ Margot typed, attaching a winky emoticon of her own.

\- ‘I do miss you terribly. Just tell her you bumped into me on the street or something, so you don’t give your extra-curricular activities away.’

\- ‘Get to work Jamie, empires don’t run themselves.’

\- ‘I’ll contact you if I get anything interesting on our Dragon friend.’

Margot rolled her eyes as she closed the laptop, putting it back in its hiding spot. She would very much like to see Jamie and Rose again. They were, opposed to Susan and all their other neighbors, actually interesting and fun to be around.

She thought about how to bring this up with Alana without arousing suspicion, deciding that was a question best saved for later. She did have an actual day job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, tell me what you liked and didn't like. It helps me become a better writer!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Let me know in a comment or hit me up on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
